


Straight as an Arrow

by ameerkatofficial



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dudes Being Bros, Dynamic Duo, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Science Fiction, that's about it, um....gay?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: I'm competing with microwaveslayer to see who can write the best fic of this pairing tbh...takes place during TNG: Time's Arrow





	1. Pastries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricDreamweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/gifts).



> Is it gey?

Jack came in most every day, huffing and puffing with heavier and heavier, stranger and stranger machinery, pulling from wherever he could manage to--as long as Mr. Data didn't ask...

He stole a metal nose from old man Hendricks while he was sleeping at the saloon again. He took a few nuts and bolts from a meat grinder. He stole the chain from a bicycle. But it was all for money, always for money, as his fingers greedily took the bills from the man's pale white hands, felt the cool of coins slip down his palms, shuddering with delight. It was all for money, more and more money, so that one day he could have clothes as nice as the Louisiana man down the hall, or perhaps even Samuel Clemens--

That man was living the real American Dream--or at least that what Jack London felt it was. The man could afford to wear fancy clothes, parade about all day and squawk about his writing to anyone who cared to stand still for too long, _and they loved him for it!_  

What Jack would do for just a moment's conversation with the man...

But for now he strolled down the hall, a couple of spools of copper wires in his arms, and a raspberry pastry in his pocket.

Now while he did run off with the wires, dancing in the dirt as bullets flew, he paid for the pastries with his own money. Little Miss Sue was a sweetheart, after all, and was saving up for a new frosting pink parasol, and Jack would make sure she'd get it. 

"Mr. Data!" he called as he pulled open the unlocked door, curious of why the man never did lock it, but he asked no questions, as the man seemed far too busy to answer. But he was curious all the time, about what made this machine they were building light up as it did, made the noises it did. It seemed to be replace the moon when the moon didn't shine last night...

It was early evening now, and a thin crescent hung upon the bluebell sky as pinpricks of white stars began to appear, revealing themselves in the blink of an eye, and how London wished he could have slowed time down enough to know precisely when they go there.

" _Mr. Data..._ " he gently chided as he shook his head, seeing the last pastry he had given still hanging to the edge of the table, meant to collect dust it seemed. He was still breathing heavily from the adrenaline of feeling bullets whiz by his feet,  "Do you ever even _eat?_ "

"I do when I choose to. I consumed the pastry you had given me yesterday."

That was evident enough, he supposed, as said previous pastry _had_ disappeared. Jack took off his cap, running a hand through his sticky, sweat-matted hair as he leaned upon the table, careful to not accidentally touch one of Mr. Data's things.

He gave a low whistle as he looked up to the ceiling of the room, "I worry 'bout you, Mr. Data..."

"There is no need, Jack."

Jack whipped his head down to the side, catching sight of the strange albino man, hunched over his design as the blue light flickered, the noises sputtered softly against the all-too-quiet night. He had nice hands, large and long-fingered, well crafted it seemed by whatever Lord was above them, for they were so enchantingly careful, yet clever in how they moved.

He was a cleverer man than Jack by much farther than a mile. 

Jack enjoyed watching him work like this, so focused, so consumed into a world of his own, his shoulders hunched and rolled forward, wispy dark brows furrowed, a gentle pout upon his white lips that revealed the pink within where his tongue sat, surely pushed up against his straight, white teeth. 

"'Course there is," Jack giggled, ruffling the other man's hair, "You're my _partner_ , ain't ya?" 

Mr. Data replied with a light, close-lipped smile directed at bellboy, causing him to lean very slightly into the younger's hand.

And then there was a flutter in the emptier region of his chest...

_Strange..._

Jack allowed himself an indulgence then, his hand sweeping down from Data's hair, past his cheek, quickly snaking down his neck and shoulder, before he gripped him firmly there and gave a soft pat that seemed to confirm in its sound-- _partner._

"Anything else you need _, partner_ ," the bellboy's jaunty tone seemed to only heighten its playful quality as he leaned against the desk, leg crossed, hip out to the side as he drummed his fingertips upon the wooden surface.

Mr. Data, however, had gone back to working, fingers moving, machinery buzzing, "It is getting rather late, Jack," he spoke in soft reply, "Perhaps it is best that you go to bed."

" _Bed?"_  London huffed, "I've gone three whole _days_ without sleep before, Mr. Data!" he now turned to face the desk, drumming his hands on the surface, "C'mon, Mr. Data! I wanna help you get this done motor  _faster_ , and don't mind staying up a few nights to do it!" 

Data looked up then, his golden gaze gently resting upon the boy, slipping down from the boy's eyes and further down, along his chest, his legs, scanning for fatigue, though his gaze did soon relent, soon returned to Jack's, giving a soft nod, "Cut four meters of copper wire for each rail spike and tightly coil them around the spikes," he instructed firmly before shifting to return to his tinkering. The bellboy smiled in reply, immediately jumping to get to work, " _Yessir!"_  

"Oh, and Jack..."

"Yes, Mr. Data?" 

"Please help yourself to the pastry. You look hungry."

Jack was hesitant, but he did soon finger the older pastry on the desk, sliding it gingerly between his lips before he took a bite, and was immediately filled with warmth that ran down his neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Data. I was."

 


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um nsf w?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> son we gon have a talk about the birds and the bees

It was curiosity that colored this night now more than ever, as he sat upon the floor, coiling more wires against more spikes. Still all the while he watched Mr. Data work, hunched over his little machine, shoulders rounded as surely those clever fingers worked, golden gaze focused enough to set the damned thing ablaze.

 _Did he eat today?_   Jack found himself asking to himself, wondering if he should worry for the man, for the pastry he had bought today still sat upon the corner of his desk, used as a paper weight.

The bellboy coiled still with his fingers-- _hardly a stranger to hard work_ \--but he found the silent night to be almost infuriatingly dull, the tediousness of his task only heightening this mood in the still-sweltering night.

"You travel, Mr. Data?" the young man asked suddenly into the dry heat, to the cicadas that that clicked and gave the air a thick, mossy feeling.

_"Travel?"_

Mr. Data's head popped up suddenly as he sat back, pondering exactly how to answer this without revealing too much...

"Yes. I have traveled."

"Where?"

Jack leaned back against a chair leg now, his hands still working, but he looked up at the man now, offering a light smile as he tilted his head in curiosity, looking like a child's toy with his ruddy cheeks, meticulously styled hair, his bright red uniform with shiny gold buttons.

Mr. Data turned around then, if only halfway, to regard the young man sitting there, his thin legs spread out before him on the floor like some child playing with a toy. He considered his reply for a long moment then as he focused on the coil in the bellboy's hands.

"I have been to many places, and it would take me a significant amount of time to recount each of them," he answered, truthfully but not explicitly so, "Would you like to leave, Jack? You are welcome to."

"Nah, nah, I'm fine...just wanted to make conversation..."

Mr. Data smiled softly in reply, nodding, though not quite sure how to contribute, whilst Jack took up another rail spike to coil, wondering wildly about the brilliantly well-traveled, pajama-wearing, Mr. Data.

What could have possibly gotten him _here?_

"Ever been to Alaska?"

"No, I haven't."

He rose a slim brow at the man, who was now turned back around to his desk. Well traveled indeed, huh?

"Really? Here it's beautiful up there."

"Is it?" the inventor asked, raising his head some, "Perhaps I will visit there in the future."

Jack smiled, his thumbs simply stroking the wires now as his head tilted back, eyes on the ceiling, "You should take me there--once we get the money of course..."

"Perhaps I should."

"It'd be nice...you and me..."

HIs smile widened at the thought, of him and Mr. Data against the world up there. Seemed lovely--

But then there was that odd flutter in his chest again as he dared to think so far-- _farther..._

"Mr. Data..." his voice was half in a dream, seeming to fade into the sounds of the night, "you ever _been_ with a woman?"

The inventor shifted in his seat, snapping a wire through, "Define: _been?"_

Jack's brows rose sky-high then, a gentle ruddiness settling upon his cheeks as he side-eyed the inventor, "Like...with...at night, uh...k-kissing, and--"

"You mean intercourse?" the inventor snapped the bellboy's trail of thought through as well, turning his head around some to confirm this definition, " _Sex._ "

Jack froze when he caught Mr. Data's incandescent gaze, feeling a shiver run through him, a flutter in his chest.

"Uh...yeah... _that..._ "

"Yes, I have."

" _Oh."_

In the hush that followed Data turned back around to return to his work, and Jack returned to fighting thoughts as his fingertip absently tangled itself in a copper wire, flushing as bright pink as his face.

"What was that like then...?"

Mr. Data continued lubricating a gear, smoothing it out with his fingers over the cool metal, fingertips slick with the oil, "It was fine," he answered plainly, "She was intoxicated, I became intoxicated as well, we had intercourse in her bedroom and never spoke of it again."

Jack's eyes became wide and round, questions abound but what could he dare to ask? What did a woman's breasts feel like? And her lips against you? What did it feel like to be touched that way, down there, for he surely knew what went on, but to truly feel it--

Alas, the questions were caught in his throat, trapped there and screaming to get out, but he swallowed them down if only to _stare_ at this strange, stiff man, and wonder how, when, _why?_

Well, he may have been stiff and strange, but he sure was _handsome..._

But the thoughts and daydreams returned suddenly, with a vengeance in his vivid mind, and he felt suddenly stuck to the wooden floor, found it too hot in the room, as he cleared his throat and begged one more question.

"You ever been with a _man?"_

Mr. Data found the lubricant a tad too viscous to leave his fingers with one swipe, "I have had sex with a male as well, yes..." he answered without a second thought, though his words faded as he tried to squeeze the gear back into place with measured effort, endeavoring not to _break_ the machine.

Jack sat up then with a doe-like expression, staring the man up and down as he gulp ran down his throat, soon staring down at the ground as his forefinger and thumb stroked along a coil.

 _Eccentric_ , he was told was the term, a common trait amongst clever men, or men who had nothing better to do with their lives. But even Jack was victim to such a trait every so often, though he didn't think so far on it, allowed it as a passing thought that was soon starved of attention and died off like an extinguished flame.

But now that flame was being fed all the attention in the world.

Jack seemed to regain consciousness from a dream suddenly when he felt his fingertip grow numb and tingle, and suddenly moved to untangle his fingers, recoiling it around the rail spike before scooping up his work up in his arms, taking it to the inventor's desk. But all the while his heart beat horrifically, hoping to Heaven that the man wouldn't see him flushing so badly!

The jittery bellboy laid the spikes upon the desk, his eyes low as he forgot for a moment how to breathe, watching the man's clever fingers closely as he leaned upon the edge.

"That feel nice too?" he asked softly, looking out the window into the black and blue night, the wider crescent of a moon and the pinpricks of white, his voice suddenly becoming urgent, "That _man?"_

Mr. Data's gaze flitted up, alarmed by the jump in tone. He saw the svelte curve of Jack's spine against the dim light of the waxing moon, the candlelight in the room. His eyes trailed down to where the young man's hips began in slim trousers, _curious..._

"Is there any particular reason," he began to ask after a moment, "that you are questioning me on this subject?"

Jack side-eyed the inventor at his desk, a soft, crumbling smile coming upon him as he cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his head, ruffling through his dark chestnut hair.

" _I-I..._ I fancy you a bit, Mr. Data..." he answered sheepishly, back turned to the man, "Is that _wrong?"_

So it seemed the inventor was correct in his assumptions. And still there was a measure of surprise in how readily the young man answered, and he had grossly underestimated the other's confidence.

"No, it is not wrong, Jack," he answered truthfully, openly, "It is not wrong at all."

Jack turned suddenly around, eyes wide in surprise, petit pink lips parted as he felt his throat roll down, felt the air come down upon him too heavily. He looked off to the side for a moment then, a nervous hand rifling through his hair again, sitting in disbelief, though he had to control himself--

The bellboy adjusted his collar and cleared his throat.

"Do you fancy me as well then?" he asked the wall rather than the man, terrified of how he would respond.

And the man did take a moment...eyeing the young man with curiosity, though not lewd in the slightest, as he weighed out his options, his allowances and possibilities for now, recalling once that Riker advised that Data _seized the day,_ had _fun._

"I find you aesthetically pleasing, yes," the inventor responded quietly, voice nearly lost amongst the cicadas, his long, deft fingers fiddling with a spike in hand, fingertip edging the coils.

The young man sat still for a moment, considering his options as well--for the next few moments seemed obvious to him now, but how could he even _do it?_ His heart raced in his chest, clamoring to get out--a man? His first with _a man?_

"May I kiss you, Mr. Data?" he asked the wall numbly, gripping to the edges of the desk with his fingernails, positively shaking.

Carpe diem, eh? _Seize the day._

" _Yes, you may._ "

Jack suddenly turned then, seeming ready to seize of the other man, but he faltered, terrified, _exhilarated_ , about to keel over or _fly_ , until he gave another start and simply leaned in further, one hand catching the side of Mr. Data's face, the immaculate skin, as he touched his lips ever so softly against Data's, letting his eyes flutter shut as he melted against the man, catching the other's lips between his, tasting the oil and grit as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, out of terror, out of _relief_.

He'd had a lady client once...

But this was so much different, so much less _lewd_ somehow, a moment of truth _at last_ for Jack, as he quenched his burning curiosity upon Mr. Data's lips. Data gently pulled him forward then by the hand, allowing the young to sit upon him, to straddle him as he pulled away from the desk. And he kissed him, how he _kissed_ him, arms draped about the elder's shoulders as he slipped his tongue in, feeling the softness of the other man's lips, the strength of Mr. Data's hands around his hips. His own hands fell from there to smooth down Data's chest, kissing frenziedly, kissing frantically, kinetic against Data's gentle serenity. His hands then moved to strip off the jacket of his own uniform, quick and frustrated as he nearly tore off the buttons, letting the uniform fall behind him so that he only donned his undershirt.

" _P-Put your hands on me--_ " he stuttered, his voice suddenly choked and broken, as he frantically kissed at the inventor's jawline, the bow tie tossed away and collar unbuttoned, giving rise to a gentle sigh from him. But he did do as he was asked, feeling the contours of the young man's chest through his undershirt, hands darting underneath as well to feel the searing heat of a human being's skin, to delight in the sensation, the stimulation of touch, of heat, of wet...

"May I?" he calmly asked the young man, fingering the uniform's belt suggestively. Jack leaned his forehead against Data's for a moment then, a moment to breathe when he suddenly paled at the thought, then reddened, lips pressing tight as he tried his damned best to give an answer--

It came out as a whimper instead between tight lips, a vigorous nodding of his head before he hungrily kissed the man again, as his belt fell away, uniform trousers slipped down, and Data's hand slipped through cotton drawers to feel flesh once again, sweltering, dampened, and he pressed up and down, stroking along the length of it carefully, though skillfully. He felt the young man's rapid breaths upon him, hot and damp as well, a gentle moan rising from his throat whilst Data kissed at his neck, however gently, easy with his touches as a firm hand held the younger firmly in place, keeping him from slipping off.

The bellboy's trousers were kicked off soon, as Data cooed encouragement, fingers gliding through Jack easily down to the last knuckles of his two fingers, pushing in with every pant from the young man, until he begged the man for more, and the inventor finally gave him just that. His clever, long fingers pulled from the tightness, the heat, and slipped his length in instead, lashes fluttering for a moment as he got used to the shock of heat, of flesh so tightly surrounding his own. He gave an inadvertent gasp of his own along with Jack, feeling gravity slide the boy gradually onto him.

Jack was unsure if he was about to burst, feeling dizzy, feeling light and tight and burning but oh so _wonderful!_  He took a sharp inhale with every movement the other man made, until the thrusts became regular, as Jack rode them out as he simply shrieked into the thick air of the night, along with the sound of cicadas and silence. The young man bounced softly along with his chestnut hair.

Jack took Data's lips as he finished with a shriek against them, wrapping himself around so tightly, coiled by his limbs whilst he felt a searing heat empty into himself as well, trickle out from him and drip down his thighs.

He smelled of sweat and tears and grit, his chestnut hair undone and askew, only half-wearing an undershirt as he panted heavily against the elder man, his chest heaving dramatically as he wore a silly smile on his face, voice high and choked.

"Well, _shoot_ , Mr. Data..." he laughed gently, beaming brightly down at the other man as one hand stiff ruffled through his dark hair. Mr. Data smiled softly up at him, his expression understated, though his systems surely felt much the same, overstimulated with electrical impulses that caused a gentle pulsing shock to roll through him all the while, putting him in a strange state of physical euphoria.

" _'Shoot'_ , indeed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fun fact but the REAL Jack London (Call of the Wild) had a mommy/daddy kink and I'm kinkshaming--check the wiki it's true. Also sorry for the lubricant guys--idk if gear lubricant is safe for assholes so that's just a disclaimer there...

**Author's Note:**

> You betcha. Not planning on making this shit too many chapters though...


End file.
